Worth Fighting For
by Insaine
Summary: <html><head></head>Victoria O'Conner is the nurse for the Phantomhive manor. She does her best to keep Ciel and his servant's healthy. However, there's one servant she can't seem to get along with no matter what. Rated M for possible future chapters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I've made the executive decision that Baldroy was super underrated and deserved more love so this is me, fixing that. Let me know what you all think. Okay, bye now!**

**-Insaine**

Victoria's POV

"How did you get so cut up again, Master Ciel?" Ciel and Sebastian exchanged looks and Sebastian coughed. "He fell." I nodded as I finished bandaging the young master's arm. "Of course," I looked up at his slightly cut up face and I shook my head, "well, could you keep him from…. falling again?" I poured some alcohol onto a cloth and frowned, "This is going to sting a bit." I dabbed at Ciel's face and he flinched, "I told you." 'Just because you told him doesn't mean it won't hurt.' I rolled my eyes slightly, "Mister Sebastian, if you're going to think so loudly, I'm going to ask you to leave the room. It's distracting." Sebastian didn't reply as I heard the door shut behind him as he left. I finished bandaging Ciel up and stood up. "Well, that's all taken care of. None of them were very deep so consider yourself lucky that you don't need stiches." Ciel didn't reply and I ran my hand affectionately through his hair. He was like the younger brother I'd never had, "Be careful next time." Ciel swatted my hand away lightly and I smiled at him. "I'll be helping Baldroy prepare the evening meal. Please don't injure yourself while I'm gone."

"Baldroy, what are you doing now?" I asked pulling away a stick of dynamite from him. "I wanted to make it go faster." "Why do you feel the need to destroy things?" I asked shaking my head and throwing the dynamite into the trash. "Hey! I was using that!" He walked toward the trash, but I stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest stopping him, "No, you're not. Master Ciel needs to eat something that won't kill him. Now go sit at the table like a good chef and let me work." His crystal eyes locked with my green ones and he looked like he was going to argue for a second. "Now." I commanded and he turned on his heels muttering profanities under his breath at me. I started on the meal and soon had it in the oven. I put things into the sink to wash later. 'I'm probably going to be left to wash those.' I bit the inside of my cheek in annoyance, "Honestly, Baldroy? Could you not think so loudly? It's rather annoying." I voiced turning to the chef. His face turned bright red, "You can read my mind?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, "No. Mind reading is intrusive and an invasion of privacy, but when you're thinking so hard and loud it's hard not to overhear." I said staring on some of the dishes I'd been planning to wash while I waited for the meal to be cooked, "Are you going to help me or not?" I asked putting things on the counter to be dried. Baldroy was standing beside me moments later starting to dry as I washed. As we finished putting the now clean utensils away, the timer dinged and I went to take out the food. I smiled at my creation. Not a moment later, Sebastian appeared to take it up to the young master.

Baldroy's POV

I watched as Sebastian cast an annoyed glare at Victoria before taking the food away. She was still in her nurse's uniform, she must have been taking care of the young master before coming down here. "What did you do to make Sebastian give you that look?" I asked taking a seat in the kitchen. "You're not the only one whose thoughts annoy me." She said rubbing her temples. I was about to reply when I was cut off by Finny's voice, "VICTORIA!" We both turned to see the young gardener running into the kitchen from the garden cradling his arm and crying. Victoria sat him down in the chair across from me and knelt in front of him. "What happened, Finny?" She asked in a soothing voice, the way you'd talk to a scared animal. Finny wiped his tears and pulled up his bloody sleeve, "I got scratched by the roses!" She sighed and cupped his cheek in her hand, "Let me go get my first aid kit. Wait here, okay?" He nodded and sniffled as she got up. As soon as she was gone I let out a sigh. "God, that girl drives me crazy." Finny sniffled and wiped his eyes again, "What do you mean?" I was about to reply when Victoria came back into the room.

She smiled slightly and rolled up Finny's sleeve to his elbow. She cleaned and bandaged him up and placed a kiss on it, "All better?" Finny nodded and rolled his sleeve down. "Be more careful around the roses, alright?" He nodded and left us alone. Victoria watched him go and smiled after him. "Good bye." She said turning abruptly. I frowned and stood up, "Where are you going?" I asked as she headed out the door. She popped back in and frowned at me, "To find Mey-Rin. Why do you care?" I felt my face heat up as she walked to few steps to me and ran her hand up my chest to my shoulder, "Does it really matter?" My face turned an even darker red and I shook my head turning away from her, "Of course not. Now get out of my kitchen, will you?" I felt her narrow her eyes at me, "Gladly." She turned and walked toward the door. "Bitch." I muttered under my breath as soon as I thought she'd gone. Until I head her mutter under her breath as she disappeared though the door, "Moron."

Victoria's POV

"Mey-Rin!" I called and heard the sound of a plate crash to the floor. Oops. I entered the room to see she'd dropped one of the plates and was now scrambling to pick up the pieces. "Mey-Rin, slow down or you'll hurt yourself." I knelt across from her and picked up a few pieces. We disposed of the mess and took a seat at the table. "So have you seen Sebastian today?" I asked and she blushed shaking her head. It was no secret that Mey-Rin had been harboring feelings for the butler in black. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Maybe he feels the same way." I encouraged. She shook her head, "Oh! I could never!" I shrugged, "You could. I think you'd be cute together." She blushed harder and smiled to herself at the thought of her and Sebastian. "I'll tell him when you admit your feelings to Bard." She giggled. I felt my own face begin to heat up, "I don't have feelings for Baldroy. I don't even like him." I defended. She nodded in fake belief, "That's why you spend so much time in the kitchen. Because you can't stand him." I looked away in an attempt to hide my pink cheeks. "I'm going to go see if Finny needs my help." With that I left Mey-Rin to her duties and thoughts of Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria's POV

"Finny, the sun is setting. I think it's time we went inside." The sun was just visible behind the trees that surrounded Phanotomhive manor. Finny looked up from the little bird that sat on his finger in surprise to see that the sun was indeed going down. "Oh. I didn't notice." The little bird gave a final noise of farewell and disappeared off into the evening sky. I slipped my arm through the gardeners and started off back toward the house. "We need to change those bandages before you go to bed, alright?" He nodded as we walked into the kitchen. I sat and the table next to Mey-Rin as Bard brought food over to us. I eyed it warily and he rolled his eyes and me, "Sebastian made it." I smiled content with that answer and we all ate quietly. I finally got up and looked to Finny, "I need to go check on Master Ciel, but I'll be back in a few minutes. Go to my room when you're done." With that I left to go change Ciel's bandages and prayed that there weren't any more cuts or bruises to deal with.

Bard's POV

I watched Victoria leave the room and then looked back to Finny, "What are you going to her room for?" I asked slightly annoyed. Finny blinked at me once and then held up his arm. Dried blood was splattered here and there along the sleeve, "I need her to chance the bandages." "Right," I said turning away from him. Mey-Rin giggled and I turned on her quickly, "What are you laughing at?" She shook her head, "Nothing. Good night, Bard. Finny, Victoria shouldn't be too long if you want to walk back to our room with me." Finny jumped up excitedly and went off down the hall with Mey-Rin. I shook my head and picked up the plates everyone had left behind and dropped them into the sink. They could be washed tomorrow morning since we weren't supposed to have guests tomorrow. With the day's work over, I took my leave of the kitchen and headed down the hall to my room to go to bed.

Victoria's POV

"There, all clean." I said picking up the discarded used bandages and closing my first aid bag. Ciel hopped off the bed as I stood up. "Good. That will be all, Victoria." I nodded and smiled at Sebastian, who simply gave me a look of annoyance. I went down to my room to find Finny sitting contently on my bed talking to Mey-Rin. I smiled and sat next to him, "Give me your arm." He did as he was told and I quickly cleaned the few cuts and replaced the bandages. "All done, Finny. Now, off to bed." He nodded and hopped up skipped out of the room and down the hall to the room he and Bard shared. I sighed and threw away the used bandages. I put away my bag and began rummaging for my nightdress. "Victoria?" Mey-Rin's voice greeted my ears. "Yes?" I asked turning to her. She was already in bed. Her glasses had been placed to the side table that rested between our beds revealing her large hazel eyes. "You shouldn't be so mean to Bard." I turned away from her, "I'm not mean to him." I pulled out my nightdress and changed swiftly. "You both should be nicer to one another." I rolled my eyes playfully, "He just irritates me. Don't worry about it Mey-Rin." She sighed but didn't argue as I blew out the candle that had been illuminating our room and allowed us to be encompasses in darkness.

Bard's POV

I put down my book as Finny came into the room, his arm freshly bandaged. "How's your arm?" He pulled off his shirt as he looked for his night shirt and showed me the bandages that went from just below his elbow to halfway up his upper arm. "Damn, you really cut yourself up, Kid." He shook his head as he buttoned up his night shirt. "Victoria says it's not that bad. She said she only put it on as a precaution." I nodded and laid back down on my bed and started reading again. Finny pulled out his bobby pins and placed them on the bedside table and crawled into bed. "Bard, I have a question." I put the book down once more and looked over to Finny. He looked at me innocently frowning, "Why don't you and Victoria like each other?" I watched him as curiosity and sadness swam in his eyes, "Of course we like each other, Finny. We just don't get along sometimes." "But Victoria told Mey-Rin you didn't like each other at all." I shook my head not in the mood for Finny's questions. I blew out the candle between us. "Good night, Finny." I heard him sigh into the darkness, knowing I was done talking. "Good night."

Victoria's POV

I slipped into my uniform and grabbed my first aid kit. I started up the stairs to change Ciel's bandages, but he was already coming down the stairs. "Don't worry, Victoria I took it upon myself to change the young master's bandages this morning before dressing him." I stared at Sebastian for a moment before shaking my head, "Fine, but where are you two off to now?" "I have a case that needs to be worked on." With that Ciel and Sebastian were out the door before I could protest that his cuts needed to be examined. I resolved to head down to the kitchen to find the others.

I walked in to see them all having breakfast. "Finny, I need to check your arm." I said walking to his side of the table. "Don't you want breakfast, Victoria? Bard made it, it's really good!" A slight surprised tone in the young gardener's voice. I smirked as I knelt down next to him. "Somehow I doubt that. Besides I don't eat breakfast. It makes me sick. Especially when Bard cooks it." I said that last part quietly enough so only Finny heard it and he laughed slightly. "I heard that." Oops. I looked up that the cook who was on my other side for a moment before turning back to Finny's arm. "Heard what?" I examined his arm, and Bard didn't reply. "Okay, Finny I think you can keep the bandages off if you promise to be extra careful with it today." I looked up to his face and he smiled nodding. "Okay then. I'll see you all in a bit." With that I left to go put away my kit hoping I wouldn't need to use it again today.


	3. Chapter 3

Bard's POV

"You're doing it wrong." I rolled my eyes and continued measuring the flour. "No, I'm not. How the hell could I possibly be measuring wrong?" Victoria took the measuring cup out of my hand, "Step aside, Soldier. Let me show you how it's done." I rolled my eyes. 'Soldier' had become a nickname Victoria called me in the rare moments when we were getting along. She shook the flour lightly, allowing some to fall back into the bag. "You don't pack it." She dumped it into the bowl and smiled to herself. I gave her a sideways glance, annoyed that she was once again cooking in my kitchen. "Don't you have a cut to clean?" She turned to me and placed a hand on her hip, "I'm sorry, do you want to mess up baking cookies?" I didn't answer as I cracked and egg into the bowl. "You're getting shells into the bowl!" "No, I'm not its fine." She rolled her eyes as I continued with my recipe. "Fine, I'm going to go see if Mey-Rin needs my help. Don't blow up anything while I'm gone? Sebastian isn't here to clean up any messes you make." I rolled my eyes as she left and called after her, "I'm perfectly capable of making cookies by myself!"

Victoria's POV

"He's so frustrating." I vented to my best friend as we dusted the chandelier. "Who?" I rolled my eyes, "You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mey-Rin." I saw a sly smile cross her face, "What are you smiling at?" "You two are just so adorable." I shook my head, "I don't know what you're talking about." Mey-Rin nodded and continued dusting, "Of course you don't." I didn't respond as we continued to dust. We were just about done when a loud explosion echoed through the house. Mey-Rin screamed and fell onto the chandelier. She dangled from it screaming. "O, dear." I scrambled down the latter I'd been using and stood beneath her, "Mey-Rin, let go!" She looked down and shook her head. It wasn't a far fall, but from up above it probably looked like it would be a thousand feet. "Mey-Rin, just do it. I'll catch you, trust me." After a moment Mey-Rin let go and fell directly on top of me knocking us both to the floor. She pulled herself off of me and we both sat up, "Are you alright?" She nodded, "I landed on you, are you okay?" I nodded and rubbed my head. "I'm going to go see what Baldroy blew up now." I started to leave when I heard Mey-Rin giggling. I shot her a look over my shoulder, but said nothing.

"Baldroy?" I coughed as smoke invaded my lungs. I heard someone open the window and the smoke that hadn't leaked out into the hallway began its journey out the window. When the smoke cleared an all too familiar sight greeted my eyes, "Baldroy, what did you do?" I found the charred remnants of the cookies we'd started. "I was trying to make them cook faster." I stared at the chef who was now covered head to toe in soot with a flamethrower in hand. I rubbed my eyes that were still stinging from the smoke. "Well, obviously it didn't work. How difficult is it for you to follow directions? All you had to do was put them in the oven. I even preheated it for you." I shook my head as his face turned red. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. "Honestly, Baldroy. You're hopeless." I shook my head. I felt to heavy hands fall onto my shoulders tightly, there would be a bruise there later and I looked up to see the ash covered cook staring down at me angrily. "Don't ever say that." I looked into his eyes, suddenly afraid. After a moment of tense silence, he released me and I stumbled back out of his reach. He brushed past me, "I'm going to get cleaned up." I watched him go and sat down in the kitchen chair slightly shaken.

Bard's POV

I threw on some clean clothes after cleaning off all of the ash and looked at myself in the mirror. What the hell was wrong with me? Sebastian and the young master had called my hopeless numerous times and I'd never snapped like that… it'd never hurt like that. Not the way it hurt when it came out of Victoria's mouth. I should apologize for grabbing her. I took a deep breath. Why did I care what she thought? I couldn't stand her. I walked back down to the kitchen, all cleaned up. Victoria jumped up at my arrival and watched me carefully as if she were afraid I'd grab her again. "Victoria-" "Baldroy, I'm sorry." That was unexpected. "What?" I asked not sure I'd even heard her right. She leaned against the wall and sighed, not looking at me. "I shouldn't have called you hopeless. We both know you weren't hired here because you're a cook. You have a bigger job and I shouldn't have dismissed the fact that you were trying. For that I'm sorry." I watched her and blinked a couple times. "Victoria, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." She held out her hand, "Truce?" I nodded and shook it once, "Truce."

We cleaned the kitchen in silence, making sure to get all of the ash I'd created cleaned off. After it was clean our eyes met for a half a second, before she looked away, "I'm going to find Mey-Rin. I was helping her before all of… this happened." I nodded and she turned abruptly on her heels and marched out of the kitchen and headed toward the dining room. I decided to try cooking something for tonight so we didn't all starve. As I mixed ingredients I wondered silently to myself if today would change anything between Victoria and I. Part of me knew it wouldn't, but it didn't really matter. Whether she apologized or not, the girl still drove me crazy. "BARD!" I looked up from my bowl just in time to see Mey-Rin and Finny running into the kitchen in a panic, "What's going on." Finny was engulfed in tears and he choked out, "It's Victoria."


	4. Chapter 4

Bard's POV

I followed Mey-Rin and Finny down the hall and up the stairs. Victoria was lying in the middle of the foyer with Tanaka kneeling next to her. "It seems that Miss. O'Conner has fainted." I knelt down on her other side and checked her vitals. She was fine, just unconscious. I sighed, "I've got it." I picked her up bridal-style and walked past Mey-Rin and Finny who were both talking excitedly to one another, no longer worried about Victoria's safety. I fought the urge to just drop her onto her bed and instead placed her down. I looked down at her for a moment and caught myself smiling. She looked so cute when she wasn't driving me insane. I shook my head and walked out of the room wondering to myself what had causes Victoria to faint. I went back up to Mey-Rin and cocked my head toward her room, "Go watch her and make sure she's okay when she wakes up." Finny and Mey-Rin giggled and I crossed my arms, "What are you two giggling about." They looked to one another and shook their heads. "It's just sweet that you care." Mey-Rin said before going off down the hall. "I don't care." I said before heading back toward the kitchen leaving Finny alone with Tanaka in the foyer.

Victoria's POV

I woke with a slight pounding in my head. I looked around and sat up, unable to remember how I'd gotten back to my room. "Victoria! Thank goodness you're awake!" I flinched at Mey-Rin's voice. She was so loud. "What happened? How did I get back here?" I asked rubbing my head. I must have hit it off of something. "You fainted. Have you eaten today?" I shook my head, "How long was I asleep?" Mey-Rin looked at the clock, "About half an hour. Bard carried you in here. Then he asked me to watch you, he was concerned about you." I scoffed, "I'm sure. He can't just have the young master and Sebastian come home to find out I've died can he?" Mey-Rin made to protest but closed her mouth when I continued, "So he carried me in here?" She nodded, "Picked you up and carried you over here, yes he did." I pulled myself out of bed. "I'm going to go find him. I'll be back." I heard Mey-Rin giggle, but I didn't have the energy to argue with her as I left the room.

Bard's POV

"You know, smoking will kill you." I turned to see Victoria leaning against the doorway. "So you're awake." She crossed the lawn to me, "Yeah. I guess I gave everyone quite a scare." I shook my head, "Not everyone." I took a drag off my cigarette and looked over to her before blowing the smoke up. "I suppose not." She looked up to the sky, "It's beautiful out tonight." I looked up to the sky too and smirked to myself, "I guess it is." I pressed my cigarette back to my lips and Victoria pulled out one of her own and pressed it to her own leaving it unlit. She turned so she was standing in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Getting on her tiptoes she pressed the ends of our cigarettes together lighting her own off mine. A bright blush crept onto my face, "I thought you said smoking would kill me." She took a drag and then held the cigarette to her side blowing the smoke to the side in a little ring. "It will eventually." We stood in silence, Vitoria watching the stars and me watching her. After a few moments she took another drag off her cigarette and threw it onto the ground before rubbing it out with her shoe. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking me back to my room. Carry on, Soldier." She turned around and started walking back toward the kitchen, "Victoria." She turned around and we locked eyes for a second, "You're welcome." She nodded indifferently, but a small smile tugged at her lips and then she was gone.

Victoria's POV

I heated up some soup I assumed Baldroy had made for dinner and ate by myself at the kitchen table. "Victoria?" I looked up to see Mey-Rin. She came and sat down across from me and smiled, "How was it?" I looked at her and frowned, "How was what?" She took off her glasses and cleaned them on her apron, "Your romantic rendezvous with Bard!" I ran my hands over my face and laughed, "My Lord, what do I have to do to convince you that we are not romantically interested in one another? Baldroy and I do not get along. Whatever brought this idea of he and I being together into yours and Finny's head needs to stop because it's never going to happen." Mey-Rin took my hand from across the table and held it tight with a smile plastered onto her face. "Never say never, Victoria. You two are just in denial." She giggled, "Hurry and eat. It's getting late and the young master will be home with Sebastian early tomorrow." I sighed, "Which means, I'll be called on early to fix his wounds." I finished my soup and washed the bowl and spoon quickly so Bard couldn't complain that I'd made a mess and headed off to bed.

"Why is it that whenever he goes out with you, the young master comes back sick or injured?" I asked harshly as I dabbed a warm, damp cloth over the young master's forehead. "Where were you anyways?" Sebastian stood a few feet behind me, watching me. "We were on a mission for the queen." "To hell with the queen. This isn't good for Master Ciel's health." I moved away from him leaving a glass of water on his night stand. "Make sure he drinks that and do not take him out of this manor until he is well." Sebastian locked eyes with me, "Is that an order, Miss. O'Conner?" I narrowed my eyes at the butler, "If you don't want him dead, yes it is." Sebastian gave me a mock bow, "Of course." I shut the door firmly behind me and turned to leave almost running into Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy. "Is the young master alright?" Finny asked obviously worried. I nodded to my three fellow servants, "He'll be fine. He just has a slight fever. I just need to watch him. He has asthma. I wouldn't want it acting up." They all nodded and went off to do their jobs, satisfied that the young master would be okay. I looked back to the door and then turned to see Baldroy hadn't actually left yet, "You sure the young master will be alright?" He asked. I looked past him to make sure the others had gone. I shrugged, knowing he could handle the truth. "It depends on his asthma. I think he should be fine, but I am concerned." Baldroy watched me for a moment and then nodded, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria's POV

"How are you feeling today, Master Ciel?" I asked as I brought the young master a glass of water. Sebastian was out running around doing some other task the young master had given him, leaving the rest of the house to care for the boy. "Much better. Thank you." He sipped the glass of water and I smiled down at him. "I'm glad. You gave us all quite a scare." It was true. When Finny had realized that the young master wasn't better the next day he had started crying, afraid that the young boy was dying. Mey-Rin had joined in on Finny's panic and it had made it that much harder to calm them down. Luckily, Barldroy was unexpectedly helpful in doing so. I'd sat back and watched as he had spoken to the two as if he was taking them into battle. He had acted like the soldier he had once been instead of the moronic cook he'd become. I sighed at the memory. If Baldroy acted like that more often I might fall for him. I shook the thought from my head, it was insane.

After the young master was taken care of I went down to check on the afternoon mean, only to run into Sebastian on the stairs. "Oh! Mister Sebastian! I already took care of the young master. He's just resting. He should be ready for you to take out and injure again by tomorrow." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Thank you, Victoria." He continued up the stairs. I continued down to the kitchen only to hear the all too familiar sound of an explosion. I walked over to see black smoke pouring into the hallway. "Baldroy, open the window." I walked in, but got no response. I coughed as I made my way toward the window and pushed it open allowing the smoke to clear. "Baldroy, did you- Oh my God! Bard!" I ran over to the crumpled heap of a man on the other side of the room and fell down on my knees next to him. He was bleeding, but I could see from where. He was unconscious. "Finny! Sebastian!" Finny and Mey-Rin were the first to respond to my calls. "What is it?" Mey-Rin asked and gasped when they saw Bard. "Mey-Rin go to my medical room down the hall and bring me the stretcher. Hurry." She nodded and came back a moment later carrying it as Sebastian entered the room. "I need you two to help me get him on that and get him down the hall. I need to find out where this bleeding is coming from." Sebastian and Finny did as I asked and rushed him down the hall.

"Get out." I said to the others as I started to unbutton Baldroy's blood stained uniform shirt. I found the source of the blood quickly and cleaned and bandaged it. Wrapping the bandage around his bare chest. I checked his vitals, to make sure he was still alive. He was, but his pulse was faint. I got a clean rag and a bucket of warm water. I dabbed it on his face, cleaning off the soot and ash in an attempt to find any injuries I might miss. The cut on his side was still bleeding pretty badly and I sighed, "You better not die on me, Soldier." I dried the water from his face and carefully pulled off the bloody shirt to put in the wash. The cut had stopped bleeding, but Baldroy was still a little pale. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

I walked back from throwing the bloody garment into the wash room for Mey-Rin to take care of. I walked over to Baldroy and looked down at him. He was gaining some color back in his face. That was a good sign. My eyes wondered down to his bandaged chest. I felt my face heat up as I chastised myself for staring. After all this was Baldroy, the man who drove me up the wall every chance he got. "Like what you see?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked up to see a cocky grin on his face and I sighed. "Shut up. How are you feeling?" He tried to sit up, but I put my hands on his chest to keep him from moving and immediately regretted the decision to do so. He smirked up at me, but soon winced in pain. "My side hurts. So does my head." "You cut your side. Don't move. I don't want you to start bleeding again." I got another cloth and ran put it in the now cold water and rang it out. I placed it on his forehead. "Better?" "A little bit." I nodded and started to leave. "I need to go check on Finny. He was crying when he helped carry you in here. Don't move until I get back. Now that you're awake I want to give you a full check. I don't need you spontaneously dying on us." Baldroy laughed and then hissed in pain, "Whatever you say, Doc."

Bard's POV

"Sit up slowly." I moved to sit up and Victoria put her hands on my bare shoulders, "I said slowly, Baldroy. I don't need you getting dizzy and fainting on me." I did as she asked and she removed the bandage from my chest. I heard her take in a sharp breath. I would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much to do so. "Alright look at me." I looked up into Victoria's eyes and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. She was really close to me. She clapped loudly and I jumped, "What the hell was that for?" I grabbed my head and she frowned, "What's your name?" She asked suddenly. "You know my name." I said plainly. "Just answer the question, Soldier." She sighed. I frowned, "Baldroy." "Where do you live?" "What?" What was with all these stupid questions? "Where do you live?" she repeated. "Phantomhive manor. I'm the cook." She nodded satisfied. "I was seeing if you had a concussion. It sometimes leads to memory loss for a short period of time. How's your headache?" She asked still horribly close to me. "It's better." She nodded, "Good." She started to turn away, but I grabbed her wrist stopping her. "What is it, Baldro-" I pulled her down to me on impulse and kissed her. When we broke apart she looked down at me, "Baldroy…."


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria's POV

"How's your headache?" I asked looking down at the blonde man in sitting up in front of me. I stared into his eyes and watched his pupil dilate. "It's better." His face had a slight pink tint to it, but it was rather warm in the room. "It's better." He answered shortly before looking away from me. I nodded, "Good." I started to turn away from him to go get new bandages when I felt his had grip around my wrist. Afraid something was wrong I turned back to him quickly, "What is it, Baldro-" I was cut off my Baldroy pulling me down to his level and crashing his lips onto mine. I pulled away quickly and stared down at him, "Baldroy… what the hell was that for?" The words came out breathy. He probably wouldn't have heard me had we not been so close to one another. "Victoria, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He watched me as I shook my head turned away quickly to hide my red cheeks. "Let just pretend it didn't happen." I mumbled as I pulled more bandages off the shelf. I walked back over and began to bandage his chest again, avoiding his eyes. We stayed quiet as I examined him, only a few sharp breathes were heard as I went. "Okay, you seem to be alright. However, I think you should be careful for the next couple of days. I don't think you have a concussion, but I want to be sure so I'll have to wake you up every couple of hours." I finally met his eyes and he nodded in understanding.

Bard's POV

I slipped into bed and tried to fall asleep knowing Victoria would be coming in to wake me up in a few hours. I heard the door open, "Finny, blow out that candle when you're done changing alright?" "It's not, Finny." My eyes shot open and I turned over and looked up at Victoria standing in the doorway. She was in a white over-sized night shirt that went down to her knees. "I don't want to wake up Finny when I wake you up so we decided to switch rooms for the next few days." I shrugged and rolled back over, "Whatever, just blow out the candle." I heard her walk over to Finny's bed and slip between the sheets. The candle went out as she let out a puff of air. I debated saying good night to her, but decided against it. I didn't want her to think that kiss met anything, it was just an impulse. I didn't remember falling asleep when Victoria woke me up. "Baldroy?" "Hmm?" I asked rolling over to look at her. I could barely make out her silhouette in the dark. "Nothing, you can go back to sleep now. I'll wake you up again in a few hours."

Victoria's POV

"Victoria, are you alright?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Mey-Rin. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Waking up Baldroy every couple of hours is exhausting." Mey-Rin nodded, "How's he young master?" She asked. I smiled, glad she was changing the subject. "Master Ciel will be fine. He has fully recovered from his cold." She smiled satisfied with the young master being better as I was with his progress. "How much longer will you be staying in Bard's room?" I sighed. Conversations with Mey-Rin always ended up at either Sebastian or Baldroy. "I'll probably stay there for two more nights just to make sure he's okay." Mey-Rin giggled, "It's cute that you care so much about him, it is." I rolled my eyes but I felt my face heat up and new I was turning pink. "It's my job to care about everyone's health." She giggled again but nodded in understanding. "Maybe staying in that room will help you two get along better." She suggested, but I merely shrugged, "I don't think two days will magically make us get along, Mey-Rin." "It might make you admit you like each other." I looked over the table at her where she was still polishing the silver and shook my head, "You can't admit something you don't feel." She laughed at me, but I ignored her. Getting up I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "I'm going to see if Finny needs my help."

I started walking toward the garden to find the young gardener when I smelt something burning. I looked into the kitchen. The cook was leaning on his hand at counter by the stove, obviously asleep. There was a pan next to him that was admitting a dark smoke. "Baldroy!" "HUH? OW!" He jumped up and accidentally slammed his hand onto the pan of whatever he'd been cooking. "Baldroy." I said walking over to him and turning off the stove. Whatever he'd been making was burnt beyond recognition. I sighed taking his wrist, "Let me see." His palm was burnt slightly, but nothing too bad, "Run it under some cold water really quick and I'll be right back." I went down the hall to the get my bag and went back to the kitchen. "Okay, Soldier come here." He walked over to me and I dabbed his hand dry. He winced and I mumbled an apology under my breath. I put a small amount of burn cream on his hand and wrapped a bandage around it to keep the cream on and his hand from touching anything directly. "Please don't make it a habit to injure yourself like the young master. I'm going to need to go to town tomorrow with all the supplies I've been using as of late." I said the last part more to myself then Baldroy, but that didn't stop him from answering me. "Do you need someone to go with you?" I looked up at him shocked and shook my head, "I can go alone. It's fine." Our eyes locked for a second and he looked like he was about to protest, but instead he just shrugged, "Alright then." I ran my hand through my hair before leaving to the gardens. This was going to be a long two nights.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to thank the guest reviewer (Whoever you may be, you're awesome!) for pointing out to me that I'd posted chapter one twice. SO thanks to that beautiful soul, you all have a chapter two now! You'll finally see what you missed out on! Anyways sorry about skipping it in the first place... I suppose that's what happens when yours truly decides midnight updates are a good idea.**

**-Insaine**

Victoria's POV

"One more night of waking up Baldroy." I sighed as I put some plates up on a higher shelf so Mey-Rin wouldn't have to. "You two seem to be getting along better," Mey-Rin commented as she handed me another plate to put up. I laughed to myself, "That's because we're both too tired to argue." I yawned and put up the last plate. "I'm going to go tell Finny to come inside. It looks like it's going to rain." Mey-Rin nodded and started packing away the rags we'd used to clean the plates. I walked into the kitchen to see Baldroy resting on the palm of his hand at the table. He was asleep. His breathing was light and I smiled. He actually looked kind of cute when he was sleeping. I knelt down in front of him and touched his face gently, "Baldroy, wake up." His eyes fluttered open and a light pink dusted his cheeks, "I wasn't asleep. I was just-" "Sure you weren't." I laughed lightly at him and then stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked confused. I turned back to him and felt my heart skip a beat when our eyes locked. I swallowed hard and pointed behind me, "It looks like it's going to rain. I'm going to find Finny." Baldroy looked like he was going to say something, but instead just nodded and turned away from me and I rushed out the door that led to the garden and looked for the blonde.

"Finny!" I called as I found him looking up at the sky. He looked over to me at my approach and smiled, "Victoria!" I jogged over to him and hugged myself against the cold, "Finny, come on. It looks like it's going to rain. We need to go inside." I took his wrist and dragged him along behind me. "It might thunder and lightning, too." I stopped in my tracks and turned to the young boy beside me, "Do you think it will?" I looked up at the sky cautiously and bit my lip. "It might. Victoria, you're not afraid of thunder storms are you?" I shook my head, "Of course not. Now let's get inside." I pulled Finny back into the manor and shut the door tightly. The wind had started to pick up and the rain was trickling down the windows steadily. I walked down the hall toward the kitchen. I walked in and grabbed a glass cup off of the shelf. I wondered momentarily where Baldroy had gotten himself to, but it didn't really matter. I filled the glass with water and took a sip. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from overhead followed by a flash of light and the lights in the kitchen went out. I yelped and dropped my glass to the ground where it shattered. I moved to the corner of the room and prayed that the storm would be over soon.

Bard's POV

I stumbled into the kitchen and lit a candle as thunder boomed. I heard a whimper from the corner of the room and frowned concerned. "Hello?" Lightning crashed and I could see someone curled up in the corner. I walked closer and illuminated person in the light of the candle. It was a girl with long brown hair covering her face. I knelt beside her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Victoria?" She looked up to me and her eyes were fully of tears. "Victoria, are you alright?" She her bottom lip quivered and she looked too scared to reply. Another crash of thunder echoed out like a gun shot and Victoria through herself into my arms. I caught her lightly and I felt her start to cry into my chest. I held her tightly, unsure of what else to do. "Come on, Victoria." I picked her up easily and carried her into the room we were sharing and I held her on my lap while she cried. "Victoria, please stop crying." I mumbled. She sniffled and looked up at me. Her face was wet with tears and a few more escaped her eyes as she looked up with me. I wiped it away with my thumb and cupped her face with my hand. "You're safe with me." She bit her lip before relaxed into me and laid her head against my chest.

Victoria's POV

I felt Baldroy's arms wrap around me tighter and I snuggled into his chest feeling surprisingly safe with him. He continued talking to me in a whisper soothing words into my hair and rocked back and forth lightly. "Baldroy…" I my voice came out barely above a whisper. The thunder and lightning had stopped and now it was just the sound of the rain pounding outside. "Yeah?" I looked up at him, "Thank you." We stared at each other for a moment and I thought about moving over to my own bed seeing as it had to be at least midnight now, but something was compelling me to want to stay in Baldroy's embrace. I looked away about to say something else when I felt Baldroy's hand under my chin and moved me to look up at him once again. He placed his lips on mine for the second time in two days, but this time I let him. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. A kiss you would expect from Finny- if he ever kissed a girl- but not Baldroy. His eyes met mine as soon as he pulled away and his grip on my loosened. I got up and grabbed my night dress by the light of the candle and stepped out to change without a word. When I came back he was already lying in his bed, eyes closed peacefully dreaming. I slipped into my bed and blew out the candle. "Good night, Victoria." I felt my heart begin to race at the sound of his voice and pulled the covers tighter around me, "Good night, Soldier."


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria's POV

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my face. The sun was too bright and it was too early to wake up. "Victoria, Sebastian says he needs to see you." I peeked out of the covers to see Baldroy, already fully dressed and standing in the door way. I covered my face with the pillow to avoid his gaze, "Okay." My response was muffled, but he must have figured out the meaning as he left. I got up and changed and went to find Sebastian. "Mister Sebastian? You wished to see me?" I asked when I found him in the kitchen making tea for the young master. He stopped and looked at me for a moment, "Yes, the young master isn't feeling particularly well, would you mind checking up on him?" "Of course. Where is he?" I asked worried. It had only been three days since he'd gotten over his illness and it was likely he could have relapsed. "He's in his study." I nodded and quickly headed to the infirmary to grab my bag before heading up to see Ciel.

"Master Ciel?" I asked opening the door to his study gently. He coughed once, "Victoria?" I walked cautiously into the room and walked over to the young boy behind his desk. His face was a little pale, but other than that he looked okay. I placed my hand on his forehead. He was a little warm, "What feels wrong?" I asked waiting anxiously. "My head hurts." He answered plainly. I looked in my bag and pulled out a small pink pill, "Take this in your tea when Sebastian brings it up to you. It should help. If not, call me back and we'll try something else. Also you may want to go lie down for a bit." Ciel nodded and waved me away in a dismissive fashion.

Bard's POV

"Baldroy, can I see you for a second?" I turned from Finny to see Victoria standing just outside the kitchen door. I felt my heart stop for a moment before nodding. I followed behind her wordlessly. "I just need to give you a quick checkup before I can say you're okay." We entered the infirmary and I watched her move about the room, gathering thermometers and stethoscopes and the other equipment I could name if I tried. After a moment of shuffling about she stopped in front of me. Her pale cheeks were brushed a light shade of pink. "I need to check your bandages." We stared at each other for a moment before she sighed and reached for the top button of my chef's jacket. I caught her hand, "What are you doing?" I asked almost positive my face was bright red. She frowned and tried to look indifferent, but her own blush gave her away, "I told you, I need to check your bandages." "Right." I said shaking my head to clear it. She busied herself finding clean bandages and alcohol while I undid the buttons on my shirt.

When she finally looked at me again, the color that had left her face quickly returned. She undid the bandages quickly without looking up at me. She tried to hide her face from me with her long brown hair. "Well, it looks a lot better. I think you can leave the bandages off. It's almost completely healed." She started to turn away from me when I caught her wrist and pulled her back to me and lifted her chin up so I could see her face. "You're blushing, Victoria." My hand went from her wrist to her waist and I pulled her closer to me. Her face went from pink to red as I leaned closer to her, "You know, ever since you came to the manor. I thought you hated me, but now I think I was wrong. I think you like me." Victoria didn't answer, she just averted her gaze from mine.

Victoria's POV

"Victoria, look at me." Hesitantly I met Baldroy's gaze and I could feel my face heat up even more. I suppose I had fallen for the chef, but I wasn't going to admit it. Not yet. I felt Bard's lips fall on mine and he pulled me as close to him as possible. My hands traveled up his chest to his shoulders and melted into the kiss. He sat on the infirmary bed where he'd been laying three days before and pulled me onto his lap. "Victoria, I was- Oh!" I pushed myself out of Bard's arms and to the other side of the room as my eyes met Mey-Rin's. Her face was bright red as was mine and Bard's. She turned and sprinted out of the room. "Mey-Rin!" I turned back to Baldroy who was rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. The confident and cocky man who'd kissed me only a moment before was gone. "Well, I guess I guess I should tell you I have feelings for you too." He laughed awkwardly. I sighed before starting for the door, "You can put your shirt back on. The checkup is over."


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria's POV

I fixed the sheets on my bed. I'd felt the need to change them after knowing Finny had been sleeping in my bed for three days. "I told you." Mey-Rin repeated for the hundredth time. I sighed, "And I told you it's not what you think." Despite my protests my cheeks were burning. "Why can't you just admit you're in love with him?" Mey-Rin asked as she slipped into bed. I rubbed my faced with my hands, "Because I'm not." I shook my head and headed for the door. "Where are you going now?" "I need some fresh air." I walked outside and felt the cold air hit my face. I shivered slightly. Winter was over, but it was still cold for a spring night. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag before blowing the smoke into the air above me.

"Those things will kill you." I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as the voice graced my ears and I jumped. "Don't." I commanded and Bard released me, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I didn't look at him as I took another drag off of my cigarette. He didn't push for information as he lit one of his own. I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me intently. "What?" I spat at him. "I could ask you the same thing. Earlier today you kissed me and now you won't even look at me?" I turned to face him holding my still lit cigarette at my side. "I believe you kissed me, Baldroy." He scoffed, "You didn't exactly stop me." I opened my mouth to argue, but shut it. He was right. I sighed and sat down on the grass snuffing out my cigarette in the planter behind me.

Bard's POV

I sat next to her on the damp grass and took another drag from my cigarette. We both stayed quiet for a while as she watched the stars and I watched them sparkle in her emerald eyes. "I never hated you, you know." She looked from the stars to me. I half laughed and looked to the sky, "You could have fooled me." She laid back and looked up at the stars, "My father was a soldier." I looked down at her, but she wasn't talking to me. She was talking to the stars, "My mother was a nurse and my father a soldier. I always thought they were so happy. Until she shot him that is." Her voice was even. She didn't sound sad, just drained. "That's horrible." I said and she looked at me as if she'd forgotten I was there. She sat up and looked me in the eye, "Do you remember the day I came to the manor?" I thought for a moment, it felt like Victoria had been here forever, but after a moment I nodded.

She chuckled under her breath, "You reminded me so much of him. Honestly, Baldroy you scared me." She looked me over and shook her head, "I think I owe you an apology though. You're not him." Our eyes locked for a second before she dropped her gaze to the grass beneath us. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but then decided against it and stood up. "Come on. We should get back inside." I pushed myself to my feet as she started walking back toward the house. "Victoria." She stopped at the sound of her name and turned to face me. I had to ask, "Why did she shoot him? Your mother I mean." Her eyes met mine and she looked almost sad, "Nobody was going to mistreat her daughter." With that she turned away and disappeared into the kitchen door.

Victoria's POV

I heard rapid footsteps following me as I crossed the kitchen and stopped turning back to see Baldroy standing over me, his hand barely grazing my arm as if he'd reached out to stop me. "Victoria, I just-" I placed a finger to my lips and he stopped, "Everyone's asleep. You need to be quiet. Whatever it is it can wait until morning." He shook his head and took my hand in his. "No it can't. Victoria, I never hated you either." I watched him as he brushed a hair out of my face and I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Don't get all oversentimental on me, Soldier." He laughed once and me before pressing his lips to mine and sat in one of chairs and pulled me on top of him. My fingers laced through his dirty blonde hair as the kiss continued and he pulled me closer to him. He broke the kiss and we were both breathless. "Victoria, I think I love you." I shook my head and pulled myself away from him, "I don't do love, Baldroy." He looked at me for a second before kissing me lightly. Then smiled, "If you really thought that you wouldn't be here right now."

Bard's POV

Victoria studied me for a moment before cupping my cheek with her hand and gave me a chaste kiss, "I suppose you're right." She pulled herself away from me and straightened her dress. I watched her for a moment in disbelief, was she really leaving because I'd told her I might love her. She offered me her hand and laced my fingers with hers, "Come on, it's getting late." I walked her back to the room she shared with Mey-Rin and she turned to me and tugged on my hand, pulling me down slightly so I was on her level. She brought her lips to mind and I pushed her lightly against the wall. Her free hand found its way to the back of my neck and mine was on her waist. When we finally broke apart her eyes met mine, "I think I love you too." I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. As soon as I released her she opened the door to her room and smiled up at me, "Good night, Soldier." "Good night, Victoria." With that she shut the door separating us.


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria's POV

"Can you stop laughing at me?" I asked Mey-Rin as I sat across from her helping fold clothes. "Well, I told you that it would happen." I felt my face flush as I looked over to the other side of the kitchen where Baldroy was putting random ingredients into a pot. I picked up another one of the young masters shirts and folded it, "Oh, hush." I could have sworn I saw a smirk make its way onto Baldroy's lips. I shook it off, "I'm going to go see where Finny's gotten off to. It looks like it might rain again." I felt Baldroy's eyes fall on me as I ran out of the kitchen door and into the garden. "Finny!" I called his name out as the wind began to pick up. I wrapped my arms around me as I saw the young blonde come into view. "Finny, I think it's going to rain. Time to go inside." I took his hand and we ran back to the house and into the kitchen as the rain started to fall. We got back inside and shut the door tight behind us. Baldroy took one look at us and grabbed two towels from the pile Mey-Rin had just folded and threw them to us. "You're both soaked." I rolled my eyes wrapping the towel around me, "Thanks, I never would have figured that out without your help." He shot me a look and I looked over at him innocently, "I'm joking." He crossed over to me. His hand traveled to the nape of my neck and he pulled me into a hard kiss. When he pulled away our eyes met. His sparkled brightly as a smirk played at his lips, "I know."

Bard's POV

"We're still here," Finny's voice chimed in timidly. I turned around to see both him and Mey-Rin with bright red faces. I moved my hand down to Victoria's back and she looked up at me sideways. "I'm going to go put our stuff away." Her voice shook slightly as she picked up the basket with hers and Mey-Rin's folded clothes. "Alright, I'll take these then." They were Sebastian's. I turned back to my cooking and Finny sat and the kitchen table talking about the flowers he's been planting before the rain started. I almost dropped the pot as thunder boomed overhead startling me. I felt my eyes widen. "I'll be back." I said cutting Finny off. "Oh… okay." I ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the room Victoria shared with Mey-Rin. I threw open the door, "Victoria?" I heard her sniffle and looked over to see her huddled on the bed. She looked up at me from under her bangs. I shut the door behind me and went to the bed taking her into my arms. I rocked her back and forth whispering that everything was going to be alright. "Bard?" I looked down at her in surprise. She'd never called me that. "Yeah?" She leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips and I pulled her closer to me.

She gently pushed me back so I was laying on the bed before entangling her fingers in my hair. I rolled over so I was on top of her and I felt her smirk into the kiss. I pulled away and look at her, "What?" She laughed a little, "You're thinking pretty loudly." I felt myself blush and she pulled me down onto her kissing me again. She ran her hand down my chest unbuttoning my chef's jacket as she went and I undid the buttons on her uniform and slipped it off of her. I fumbled with the laces on her corset and she laughed before kissing me and undoing it herself. I pulled her as close to me as possible, kissing her with the same passion she had me, "Victoria, are you sure about this?" I asked as thunder boomed loudly outside. She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. I nodded and kissed her reassuringly.

Victoria's POV

I laid against Baldroy's chest, eyes half closed. He held me close to him before looking down at me. I looked up to him and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you." He seemed a little shocked by the certainty in my voice, as was I. His grip on me tightened, "I love you too, Victoria." I cuddled closer to him under the sheets. I felt my eyes begin to close letting sleep take over. "Victori-" My eyes shot open at the sound of another voice in the room and sat up covering myself with the blanket. Mey-Rin stood completely red in the face along with a very pink, very confused looking Finny. I knew how the scene had to look to the poor kid. Clothes strewn about the room, me and Bard in my bed, Mey-Rin obviously knew what had happened but innocent little Finny. "Mey-Rin, if you value your life, shut the door." She didn't need to be told twice and the door shut. I felt my face heat up and began to sob uncontrollably. I felt Bard's strong arms wrap around me and I cried into his chest.

After a while I wasn't even sure what I was crying for. Bard just held me and let me cry. When I finally stopped sobbing, Bard lifted my chin up for me to face him and kissed my lips sweetly, "Victoria, please don't cry anymore." I watched him for a moment and nodded. He got up and gathered both of our clothes off the floor. He handed me mine and then put his own clothes on. When we were both dressed he crawled back up next to me on the bed and held me while I fell into a deep sleep.

Bard's POV

I brushed a piece of hair behind Victoria's ear and smiled. She looked so peaceful despite having been crying I kissed her sleeping forehead and slipped out of the bed. I made my way to the kitchen and threw out the food I'd burnt in the time I'd been with Victoria. I started over and smiled at the memory of everything that had taken place between Victoria and I since she'd arrived at the manor a year before. Everything that had happened before seemed so insignificant in comparison to how things were going now. "Baldroy?" I turned to see Mey-Rin standing in the doorway watching me. "Do you really love her?" I nodded and Mey-Rin came into the room, "That's good, yes it is." "Mey-Rin, are you alright?" She looked up at me and smiled, "I'm perfectly fine. It's just…" I watched her and waited for her to finish what she wanted to say. Suddenly, I felt her lips on mine. I pushed her back in surprise. She stumbled and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She repeated the words over and over again. I waved her off, "Mey-Rin, get out of my kitchen." She did as I instructed quickly and I sighed. What the hell was that?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, guys! So thanks to the advice of an awesome person, I've decided to try out a new style of spacing out my writing in order to make reading it a little... easier. So this is it, let me know what you think :)**

**-Insaine**

Victoria's POV

"Master Ciel, what happened?" I asked cleaning the young master's busted lip with a wet rag.

"I-" He began, but I cut him off. I didn't want anymore lies.

"Do not tell me you fell." He shut his mouth instantly and looked away. I dipped the bloody rag into the bucket of water I had next to me and rang it out before turning the young master's head gently to face me and wiped blood away from the gash on his cheek. I waited for an explanation, but when he stayed silent I knew I wasn't going to get one. I sighed and returned to cleaning his cuts. When I finished I stood up and bowed slightly, "Please be more careful." He only nodded and I left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

I peeked around to see Bard leaning against the counter as a pot boiled next to him. I walked in and smiled, "Hey, Soldier. What are you doing?" I looked into the pot of nothing but boiling water before giving him a confused look.

He looked into the pot too and laughed, "I guess I forgot to put the vegetables in." He picked up the chopped up vegetables and dropped them into the water before turning back to me. "How long have you been awake?"

I shrugged, "Sebastian came into the room to wake me up. Master Ciel had an accident and needed some first aid, but he's fine now." I hopped up on the counter and looked over to Bard whose face had dropped. "What's wrong?" I could hear the murmur of jumbled, distracted thoughts roaming freely around his mind, but they weren't loud enough for me to pick up.

He looked down up to me and shook his head, "Nothing."

I looked away from him and scoffed, "Liar." Our eyes locked before he turned away and looked out the window. "Baldroy, what's wrong?" My voice was significantly sterner as I pressed him for more information. He looked down and seemed to be biting his tongue. "Baldroy, please."

He swallowed before looking at me. He threw his hands up and then slammed them against his legs in defeat, "Sit down, Victoria." I felt my heart fall into my stomach. Nothing good could come after being told to sit down. He sat me at the kitchen table and took the seat across from me. He took a deep breath and took my hand in one of his. His gaze met mine steadily, "Mey-Rin came in here earlier and she kissed me. It was less than a second and I pushed her away and she left."

Bard's POV

Victoria pursed her lips and nodded before snatching her hand away from mine, "Excuse me I need to go see Mey-Rin."

I stood up and followed her out the door, "Victoria, what are you going to do?"

She shook her head, "I can't tell you that or it would be premeditated." She pushed open the large wooden doors that led to the dining hall where Mey-Rin was sitting at the table polishing silverware. "Mey-Rin."

The maid looked up and jumped up holding her hands up in surrender, "Victoria, it's not what you think." Victoria took a step dangerously toward the older woman, "I swear to God, Mey-Rin. I'm going-"

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" We all turned to see a very flustered and out of breath Finny. He huffed a couple time and pointed down the hall, "The manor is under attack!"

"You know what to do." I said.

Victoria looked to Mey-Rin and shook her head, "You're lucky." With that everyone ran off to their stations. Finny to the garden, Mey-Rin to the roof, Victoria went upstairs and I went down to the kitchen.

Victoria's POV

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves to my blouse. I grabbed my pistol and cocked it before sitting on the young master's bed. Sebastian had taken him into town after I'd fixed up his wounds. I was basically the last line of defense. I smiled remembering the first day I'd arrived at the manor a year ago. There had been an attack that day too.

*Flash back*

"Go to the young master's bedroom."

I looked up at the blonde man before me and scoffed, "Excuse me? I can help."

He narrowed his eyes at me. He held himself at his full height, making it painfully clear that he was in charge. "I know that. Go upstairs. That's an order, Victoria."

I bit my lip. He was just like my father. The way he held himself, the way he ordered me around, everything about him reminded me of the man I'd learned to hate. I saluted him sarcastically, "Yes, Sir." I marched up the stairs and to the young master's room. Two hours passed before I heard someone come to the door. 'I should just leave her here.' I heard Baldroy's voice echo through my head. I cocked the gun and aimed it at the door. He opened it quickly and I fired.

He screamed as the bullet barely missed his head. "What the hell? You almost killed me." He crossed the room snatching the gun away from me.

I met his eyes and smirked, "Calm down, Soldier. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes locked on mine. "What did you just call me?"

"You were a soldier, weren't you? I'd say an American too judging by that accent." I took the gun back from him and slipped it into my pocket. He nodded once and I pushed past him, "Next time there's an attack on the manor, don't lock me in a room."

*End Flashback*

I opened myself up to the thoughts of everyone I could, I didn't want to risk shooting Finny or Tanaka or Baldroy. I heard rapid footsteps coming down the hallway. 'I'm finally going to kill the last Phantomhive. His servants didn't even see me.' The voice raced through my mind excitedly and I smirked. The door opened quickly and I fired two shots before a thumps was heard. I lowered the gun and walked over to the body. It was an older man with rotten teeth. His dark brown eyes stared into nothingness as the life faded from them. He was dead. I heard shots coming from the roof and knew there would be more coming up my way if they got passed everyone else. How this man got passed them was beyond me. I ran down the hall and shot three men at the main entrance.

I ran down the stairs and down the hall only to run into someone. I rolled over and aimed my gun, but the voice stopped me, "Eh, don't shoot! It's me!"

I lowered it, Baldroy stood above me and helped me up from where I'd fallen on the floor. "Is it over?"

He nodded, "I think the last of them ran back into the woods surrounding the manor."

His eyes traveled behind me and I looked to see a younger man not much older than me or Baldroy holding a crying Finny. The barrel of a gun was pressed against Finny's temple. He seemed to forget about his super strength for the moment and this was no time to remind him.

"Where's the Phantomhive boy?" I held up my gun, but the man simply smirked, "You're not going to risk killing the kid, are you?" I looked to Finny and then up to Baldroy.

"Finny, do you trust me?" He gave a small nod and I pulled the trigger. A loud pop rang out and then the clank of the gun falling to the floor. The man released Finny and the young gardener stumbled forward into my arms. Baldroy took the gun from me and walked over to the body.

He kicked it lightly with the toe of his shoe and nodded, "He's dead."

Another set of rapid footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and I turned to aim, only to remember Bard had my gun. Mey-Rin appeared and looked between us all before nodding, "It's over."


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria's POV

I finished brushing out my hair and turned down the sheets on my bed. I could feel Mey-Rin's eyes on me and I bit the inside of my cheek, "What?" I turned to face her and she looked down to her own sheets. I waited for a moment before looking away and shaking my head in annoyance. "If you have something to say just say it." I sat on the bed and she turned to me. She brought her feet out of the sheets and they lightly slapped the stone floor.

Her eyes met mine and she held her hands up in defeat, "Victoria, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I held my hand up to silence her. I didn't need her apology, "If you don't want me to hold your pillow over you face until you stop kicking, I suggest you stop talking right now." Mey-Rin's mouth fell open, but she shut it before she could say anything more. She shook her head and got into her bed turning her back to me. I did the same and blew out the candle before turning over and going to sleep.

Bard's POV

After a very awkward conversation with Finny about what he saw I finally blew out the candle. "Hey, Bard?"

I sighed into the darkness, "What now, Finny?"

A silence filled the room, "Do you and Victoria really love each other?"

I smiled to myself in the darkness and nodded although he couldn't see it, "Yeah, Finny. I think we do. I love her anyways."

Finny was quiet for a minute and I thought he might have fallen asleep until he spoke up, "I'm glad. I was worried you were starting to hate each other." With that I heard him yawn and roll over. I did the same and fell into a deep sleep.

Victoria's POV

I woke up to find Mey-Rin's bed empty. I shrugged, I didn't really want to see her. I wanted to know why she'd kissed Baldroy, but I just couldn't face her. Not without wanting to kill her. I sighed, this was stupid of me. I didn't even know what really happened. For all I knew Baldroy could have kissed her first. I ran my hands throught my still messy hair and shook the thought from my head. Baldroy wouldn't do that would he? I sat up and sighed I needed to talk to Mey-Rin and find out what happened.

I changed quickly and practically ran through the halls until I found the dining room Mey-Rin was in. "Mey-Rin, we need to talk." I called to her as I entered the room.

She looked up and swallowed hard before nodding, "Yes?" I motioned to one of the chairs and she sat down quickly.

I took the seat across from her and frowned. "I need to know what happened and I need to know now."

She looked down at the table and began tracing the patterns in the wood with her finger, "I kissed him."

"Why?"

She looked up at me, "What?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I asked why, Mey-Rin. As in what the hell did you do that for?" We stared at each other and I could feel the walls closing in and the air becoming thicker as I waited for her answer.

Finally she sighed and looked down again, "I didn't mean to. I was just jealous."

I felt my throat tighten. "You have feelings for Baldroy?"

Mey-Rin's face went bright red and she shook her hands in denial, "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that!" I felt the knot in my stomach loosen and I could breathe easier. "I suppose I was just jealous that he loved you. I asked him if he did and the way he said he did… I wanted what you tow have…"

I looked at her and bit my cheek, "Did he kiss you back?"

She looked stunned at my question, "What? Heavens no, he practically pushed me halfway across the kitchen, he did. Then he told me to leave."

I nodded, "Alright." I pushed myself out of my chair and turned on my heels.

"Victoria?" I turned back to Mey-Rin. She hadn't moved from her seat, "I'm really sorry."

I nodded to her, "I know."

Mey-Rin's POV

I watched Victoria go and looked down at the table. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. Victoria was never going to forgive me. How could I be so stupid? One mistake and I may have lost my best friend forever. I lifted my glasses and wiped the tears from my eyes before they had a chance to fall. I was just going to have to earn back Victoria's friendship. I could do that.


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria's POV

"I'll stay here," I said flatly to Sebastian. It seemed Trancy Manor was having a costume ball and the servants were invited. My fellow servants' mouths fell open as they looked at me.

"What do you mean you'll stay here? It'll be fun!" Bard said and I shook my head. "For those whose brains aren't constantly bombarded with other people's thoughts."

Finny frowned, "Can't you turn it off?"

I smiled at the innocent gardener and shook my head. "No. If I could turn it off, I would have a long time ago." I looked from Baldroy to Sebastian. The two people whose obnoxiously loud thinking was constantly interrupting my own thoughts. Bard's thoughts were slightly less annoying now, but he still had his moments.

"Well, the ball is tomorrow night, if you change your mind. I suggest the rest of you find costumes." Sebastian said. The room started to clear until it was just me and Baldroy. He looked down at me sadly.

I shook my head, "I'm not going."

He shrugged, "I wasn't going to ask you to." Ouch.

"However, I was going to ask you if you could teach me to dance. If I dance with someone I don't want to mess it up." I studied him in silence. Was he serious? It hadn't even been a full day since he told me he loved me. Now he was asking me to help him impress some random girls at a ball?

I shrugged, "Fine."

Bard's POV

I had one hand on Victoria's waist and one supporting her hand. Her free hand fell on my shoulder. I let her lead and she mumbled numbers under her breath to the music. We danced around the foyer and I tried not to step on her toes. After a few songs of her leading she stopped and looked up at me. She dropped her hand from my shoulder and stepped away from me.

"Do you think you'll be alright now? I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your little girlfriends." She sounded angry, but I could tell she was trying to be indifferent. I smirked a little,

"Jealous, Victoria?" Both my hands went to her waist. She looked up at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead.

"So that was what this was all about. You were just trying to make me jealous." She laughed, but her voice was devoid of humor, "You're pathetic, you damn prick." She pushed my hands off of her and stormed off down the hall.

"Victoria." I turned and followed her. I called her name again, but she didn't stop. I got to her door and she slammed it in my face. "Victoria, I was just teasing you." She didn't answer me.

"Bard?" I turned around to see Finny and Mey-Rin smiling broadly, "We know what to be for the party!" I sighed and followed them down the hall to the room Finny and I shared.

Victoria's POV

I shook my head as I sowed hastily. What was his problem anyways? Trying to make me jealous? Why would he do that? It was just stupid. I made a noise of frustration and held up my finished costume. I smirked looking at it. I was going to show him what happens when you mess with Victoria O'Connor.

Bard's POV

Everyone piled into the cart, including Victoria to my surprise. "I thought you weren't coming."

She looked over me quickly and then gave me an annoyed look. The same one she would give me before we'd become a thing. "Don't worry, you can still play with your little whores." With that she turned away signaling the conversation was over. I shrugged and drove to Trancy manor. We went into the back entrance and Victoria and Mey-Rin went to the girl's changing room while Finny and I went to the boy's.

"I thought Victoria wasn't going to come because people think too loud." Finny said as he pulled the tunic over his head.

I shrugged as I finished changing, "I did too."

We walked out of the room and ran into Mey-Rin, "Bard, I don't think you're going to be very happy when you see Victoria…"

"What do you mean?" Mey-Rin shifted nervously.

"She's upstairs." We all walked upstairs to find the party already in full swing. Woman were everywhere dressed in things that on any other occasion would have been considered scandalous. I looked for Victoria and at first I couldn't find her, but when my eyes fell on Victoria and my mouth dropped. Her brown hair was down and loosely curled with a little green top hat on her head. Her dress was tight and low-cut. A green skirt flared out at her upper thigh with a tiny white apron around her waist with a shamrock on it. The top had a little black sash wrapped around her stomach and it was held together with a green ribbon. Her stockings went up to her lower thigh and she had in black heels. I wouldn't have minded her outfit being revealing had she not been dancing closely with one of the Trancy servants. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed and he pulled her closer. Her eyes flickered over to me and she winked. I felt jealousy fill me as the song ended and Prince Soma replaced the servant from before. I grabbed the nearest woman and started dancing with her. I was not going to show Victoria this was bothering me.

Victoria's POV

I danced with random man after random man casting glances at Baldroy the he returned as he danced with different women. When the ball finally ended we gathered up the young master and Sebastian and went home. Finny had fallen asleep in the bed of the cart as had Mey-Rin. Bard and I didn't talk all the way home. When he stopped the cart he took the horses to the stable and then went into the house through the kitchen. He was obviously still annoyed with me. Sebastian pulled up behind us and carried Master Ciel into the house.

I hoped out of the cart and woke up Mey-Rin and Finny. "Eh, we're home." They both sat up and started inside. I sighed and took my hat off. I walked into the dimly lit kitchen. The only light was coming in from the window. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I was almost out of the kitchen when someone pushed me against the wall pinning me there. A hand was placed over my mouth.

"Don't scream." It was Bard.

I moved his hand forcefully from my mouth, "You scared me half to death! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and I could see him smirking, "I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

I pushed him away from me and he stood up straight, "Then talk."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, "I didn't appreciate you dancing so close to those guys. Especially not dressed like that." His voice was laced with lust and he suddenly laughed, "What are you supposed to be anyways?"

I pouted struggling against his grip, but it was no use, "I'm a leprechaun."

He shook his head, "No, you're not. You're mine. I think you need to be reminded of that."

"Baldroy-?" He cut me off with a passionate kiss and lifted me up carried me into his bedroom.

"I told Finny to stay in your room tonight." He pushed me up against the wall and pulled my dress off of me, leaving me in just my undergarments, stockings, and heels. I began unbuttoning in his shirt and he continued to deepen the kiss. We moved to the bed and removed our clothes quickly as if it were a race to see who could get undressed quicker. He kissed my neck and I could practically the smirk in his voice, "I'm going to show you what happens when you try to make me jealous."


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria's POV

"Hey, it's morning. Wake up." I hid my face in Baldroy's chest at the sound of his voice.

"It's too early." I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle, "It's almost noon."

I groaned and opened my eyes, "You kept me up until five. Leave me alone." I looked up at his face. His crystal blue eyes met my green ones and he smirked.

He pulled my forcefully do I was lying on top of him, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy last night."

I felt my face heat up and I looked away, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He turned my head to face him and his lips crashed onto mine. My body responded before my brain could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

His hands traveled up and down my body slowly, "I think you know exactly what I mean." He moved us so that he was on top of me just as he had been the night before.

"Baldroy, no. Everyone's awake."

He smirked, "The door's locked."

I shook my head, "They'll hear us. Just because the door's locked doesn't mean they're bloody deaf."

He leaned down and I felt his warm breath on my neck, "Then I guess we'll just have to be quiet."

He kissed my neck and I stifled a moan, "Bard, stop it."

To my surprise he stopped immediately, "Do you really want me to stop?" His tone was serious. I nodded and he moved away from me. He threw on his uniform and handed me an old button up of his. "Put this on." He didn't look at me as I slipped it over my shoulders and buttoned it up. I didn't bother looking at him as I lost myself in my thoughts. I'd judged Baldroy too harshly upon first meeting him. This man was nothing like my father.

When I finished he pulled me up off of the bed and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry."

I look up at him, "For what?"

He smiled down at me, but it was sad, "For making you jealous last night. You didn't deserve that."

I went on my tiptoes and kissed his lips innocently, "I'm sorry I made you jealous too. I'm not good with this love thing, Baldroy. I'm trying because I care about you a lot."

Bard's POV

"I know, Victoria. This isn't exactly easy for me either, but I want to make this work." I watched Victoria rub her face.

She walked to the other side of the room, "I do too, but… after my parents… they were so in love." She turned to me and leaned against the wall, "I didn't believe in love for a very long time. This is really new and frankly I'm a bit scared to admit I love you."

"Hey," I walked over and pushed a stay strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm scared too, but we aren't your parents and whatever it was that your dad did, I'm not going to do it. I love you with everything I have and I'm not willing to let that go."

She looked into my eyes and smiled up at me, "That was so cheesy."

I smiled back at her, "Shut up. It's the truth and way to ruin a perfectly romantic moment."

She shook her head still smiling and kissed me. "I need to go get my uniform, I'll see you in a little bit." She brushed past me and headed for the door.

"Hey," She turned to face me and I smiled at her, "I love you."

She rolled her eyes, "I love you too, Soldier."

Victoria's POV

I walked down the hall to where Mey-Rin was polishing the staircase banister and frowned. "Mey-Rin, what are you doing?"

She looked up at me as if I were completely daft, "I'm polishing the banister."

I looked down at the floor debating whether or not it was a good idea to tell her, "Mey-Rin… this is shoe polish." She looked at me once again as if I was a madman. I held the bottle up for her to see and gave her a sympathetic look, "This is shoe polish." I repeated.

She looked at the bottle in my hands closely began to panic. "Oh no! If Mister Sebastian sees this he'll be angry with me, yes he will."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry. We'll get this cleaned up. Just wait here. I'm going to go get a bucket of water and some fresh rags to clean this off. You go get the actual wood polish." I turned on my heels and headed toward the kitchen where the buckets were kept. I still hadn't fully forgiven Mey-Rin for kissing Baldroy, but I saw no reason to act hostile toward my once best friend. After all, we still had to work together and she seemed sincerely sorry for the whole mess. I couldn't hold this incident over her head forever.

I walked into the kitchen and had to stop myself from backing out. Baldroy was washing vegetables for whatever he was planning on burning to a crisp tonight. It was still hard seeing him knowing how we felt about one another. To any normal person it would have been easier. Knowing that the one you loved was in love with you, but for me it made everything harder. I could feel a sick feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away when I saw him. A voice in my head that told me constantly that he was exactly like my father, but I knew it wasn't true. Those things would melt away when his lips touched mine or he brushed his hand over my cheek. If I could feel him touching me, I felt invincible. As if he could feel me looking at him, he shot a look at the doorway where I was keeping myself balanced between the two frames, "Victoria, I thought you were helping Mey-Rin." He said grinning at me and he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but smile up at him, "She had a little bit of a… accident. Have you seen the black bucket?" He gave me a knowing look and cocked his head to the side.

"It's over there. I'll get it for you." I waved him off as he released me, "I've got it. Go back to your cooking." I started to protest and follow her to the bucket, but she turned on her heels to face me. Her emerald eyes seemed to stare into my soul and a mischievous glint shone brightly in them. We stood toe to toe and she placed her hands behind her back and stood up straighter, "That's an order, Soldier."

I felt a smirk make its way to my lips and I tilted her chin up and kissed her, "Yes, Ma'am." She laughed and grabbed the bucket before filling it up with water and grabbing a couple of old rags. She gave a wave goodbye, almost spilling her water on the way out and I laughed. She was something else.


	15. Chapter 15

Bard's POV

It'd been a few weeks since the ball at Trancy Manor and things were going well with Victoria. I smiled as I watched her tend to Finny who had fallen into the roses once again. "Finny, you must be more careful."

The young boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his newly bandaged hand, "I was being careful. I tripped on one of the bricks that line the flowerbed."

Victoria reached her hand up to cradle the young boys face and swept away a stray tear with her thumb, "These cuts are going to sting for a while, but they'll get better." Finny nodded and I couldn't help but watch in awe at how gentle she was with him. "Soldier, your pot is boiling over." She didn't even look up, but she was right. Boiling water was spilling over the pot and onto the floor. I reached out to grab it, but burned my hands. I retracted them from it quickly and Victoria was soon by my side. "You need to be more careful. Run your hand under some cool water." She said examining my hand and then dropping it so I could do as I was told.

I did and felt instant relief. After I pulled my hand out I turned to Victoria who was watching me. I smirked, "You're not going to kiss it and make it better?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're fine."

I smiled and turned off the stove, leaving the still hot pot on it. "I'll be back. I need to go do something."

Victoria frowned deeply at me, "To do what?"

I smiled, but left without answering. I walked down to the young master's chamber. The halls were dimly lit and confusing. To anyone unfamiliar with the manor it would have been very easy to get hopelessly lost. I finally reached the large oak doors and knocked hard.

The doors opened almost instantly to reveal Sebastian, "Baldroy, is everything alright?"

I shifted awkwardly under the butler's gaze, "I need to speak with the young master." The butler in black stepped to the side to reveal the young master. He looked so small in the chair I supposed his father had once occupied.

"What is it?" He demanded.

I straightened up and swallowed hard, "Master Ciel, I would like to request that you grant me permission to ask Victoria to marry me." The surprise was evident in his eye, but he nodded anyway.

Victoria's POV

"What in God's name are you giggling about over there?" I asked slightly annoyed at not being in on the joke Mey-Rin evidently found so comical.

She shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about how handsome Mister Sebastian looked today." Her voice trailed off dreamily.

I gave her a skeptical look, "He looks the same every day."

Mey-Rin sat in the closest chair to her and leaned her elbows on the table resting her head in her hands, "I know." She giggled again.

I shook my head, "You're something else."

She opened her mouth to reply when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. My heart gave a violent leap as my eyes met Baldroy's. "Victoria, could I speak to you in private for a moment?"

I nodded to the nervous sounding man. I got up from my seat by Mey-Rin and walked over to him. "Let's go for a walk through the garden." He suggested. I smiled and took his hand in mine allowing him to led me.

We walked together quietly in the moonlight through the garden when he suddenly turned to face me. "Victoria, I know this is still really new to you, but I love you and I want to ask you something before you change your mind about me." He got down on one knee in front of me and took my hand, "This is a bit cheesy, but… Victoria O'Conner, will you marry me?" He opened a small box that contained a small silver ring that he'd obviously gotten from the young master. The Phantomhive crest was stamped on the band. I hesitated for a moment, but when I opened my mouth to reply he held up a silencing hand, "I know you might not be ready so you don't need to answer right now. I know how you feel about this so I don't want to rush you. I just want you to know that if you every decide that-"

"Baldroy, will you shut up for a moment and let me answer? Yes!"

His eyes widened, "Yes?"

I nodded laughing, "Yes, Baldroy. My answer is yes."

He stood and laughed before kissing me hard and twirling me around. When he finally put me down we were both laughing like lunatics. He held me tight to him, "I love you."

I looked up at him, "I love you too." He kissed me again. As cheesy as it is, we lived happily ever after.

_The End_


End file.
